<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightlife by Wulpia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631120">Nightlife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulpia/pseuds/Wulpia'>Wulpia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirty Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy, Sassy Hanzo Shimada, Swearing, cocktails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulpia/pseuds/Wulpia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never bothered to ask what Genji's ass of a brother looked like, but sweet baby Jesus, he should have.</p><p>The moment Hanzo Shimada strode into the bar, accompanied by the rather anxious-looking, green-haired bane of his existence, Jesse McCree knew he was doomed.</p><p> </p><p>Or: In which Hanzo becomes McCree's temporary colleague and the latter falls in love dick first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After writing and reading a lot of (legitimately) shy, timid, stern Hanzo, I wanted to write him snarky, sassy and flirty. Add the bar setting with tight black shirts and a very thirsty cowboy, and you got a story with the two sexiest men from Overwatch I was dying to write.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no first hand experience when it comes to bartending, so bear with me :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was busy, as always on saturdays, and Jesse was already feeling sore in his right shoulder from mixing all those Sex On The Beaches and Long Island Ice Teas. He was glad when he finally heard the back door creak, indicating the arrival of his colleague. All he saw was a flash of green before a nasty wet kiss was planted on his cheek.</p><p>"Honey, I'm home", Genji crooned, grinning as Jesse wiped the spit from his skin.</p><p>"G'mornin' to you, too, asshole", he mumbled and rolled his eyes, but playfully punched the other one's arm as his own grin split his features.</p><p>He loved the man to bits, his mischievious smirk, the spiky green hair and the impeccable sense of fashion he had. They had met years ago by chance, when Genji still had been bitter and angry after a fallout with his older brother, but after taking time for himself for a while, he had built a life of his own and was now mostly at peace.</p><p>Which also meant that he was a pain in the ass more often than not.</p><p>"Yer late", McCree said as he shoved the tablet displaying the long list of orders between them.</p><p>"Yada yada", Genji mimicked, plucking his equipment together.</p><p>McCree leveled him with an unimpressed glare. "I mean it", he grumbled, "I love ya, but I am fuckin' swamped here and that's not unusual on a saturday."</p><p>The smaller man stopped what he was doing for a moment and met his gaze. He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."</p><p>It was unusually sincere for the little demon and McCree felt himself go soft at it already. He would have liked to be grumpy for a moment longer, but it was hard to be mad at that face.</p><p>"Yeah", he just huffed and fetched the Blue Curaçao from the shelf for the Swimming Pool he was just preparing.</p><p>"Are you done with table three?", Hana yelled over the counter.</p><p>Thankfully, the music in their Cocktail Bar wasn't too loud, but loud enough to have to raise the voice from the main room to talk to the people behind the bar.</p><p>McCree turned to the small, slender college student who seemed to be barely legal to work with them.</p><p>"Almost done, sweetheart", he drawled and winked, loving the toothy grin she shot him for their little banter.</p><p>To finish the drink, he poured their signature fluorescent syrup inside, swirling the glass in practised motions. Under their blacklight, the Swimming Pool would glimmer in a dazzling blue.</p><p>He placed the drink on the counter, next to the other two. "There ya go", he said, tipping his hat and making her giggle before leaving with the order.</p><p>"You're a scandalous <em>flirt</em>, cowboy", Genji teased, mixing his first drink for the night. "I'm on table 5."</p><p>"It's just banter", McCree corrected for the hundreth time, "You'd know if I actually flirted with someone, believe me."</p><p>Genji snorted and rolled his eyes. "I know. We've worked together for almost two years and I have only seen you actually flirt with someone, what, three times?"</p><p>"Shit, has it really been this long?" He briefly lifted his trusty cowboy hat to swipe the beading sweat from his forehead. His aesthetic had its downsides, true, but he would never give it up.</p><p>"Don't change the topic now", the Japanese replied, "What is it with you? There are so many beautiful men prancing in and out of here, but nothing ever comes of it."</p><p>"Oh, I am sure <em>you</em> wouldn't understand that", Jesse chuckled, "I see you leave with someone new more often than alone. No wait", he interrupted himself, "Not since <em>Zenny</em>."</p><p>Genji just cocked a single eyebrow before turning back to scoop crushed ice into the next glass.</p><p>"You can't mock me with this", he shrugged, "He makes me happy. Plus, he helped me with all the anger balled up inside of me."</p><p>Jesse nodded into the fridge. That much was true. Even though Genji had managed to deal with a lot of what had happened on his own, the former monk had brought him a deeper peace, or so it seemed.</p><p>"So yer datin' now, huh?"</p><p>The two of them had been tip-toeing around each other for weeks now.</p><p>Genji sighed deeply, shaking the cocktail a tad longer than he had to. "I don't really know. But I think we're getting there."</p><p>McCree just made a vague noise, measuring the vodka into the next two drinks. The two worked in silence for a while, each thinking their respective thoughts.</p><p>"'s Zen why yer late today?", Jesse then asked.</p><p>Genji stopped at that and leaned on the counter, suddenly seeming to vibrate in his skin, grinning in a way that usually didn't end well for McCree. "What--"</p><p>"Noooooo", the other one interrupted him, pulling the word unnecessarily long, "And I thought you would never ask why I was late!"</p><p>He wriggled his body slightly, too agitated for McCree's liking, and stared at him in excitement. McCree sighed.</p><p>"Well, darlin', why <em>were</em> you late?", he finally asked, not stopping his motions of preparing drinks for a moment. Not for anything that excited Genji this way, anyway.</p><p>"There it is", the little demon sighed dramatically, but then continued with the liveliness of a child that had just seen a firetruck. "As you know, Akande quit the day before yesterday and--"</p><p>"He <em>quit</em>?", Jesse asked, eyebrow arched and putting his shaker down. That was interesting indeed.</p><p>"Duh", Genji replied, as if it was the most common thing in the world.</p><p>"Nobody tells me anything in this joint. Not that I'm not glad, he started brawls more often than breakin' them up." He shook his head at the memory of the man.</p><p>Genji laughed nervously. "Yeah", he then said, "<em>But anyway</em>. What I wanted to say! I recruited a replacement!"</p><p>The glint in his eyes made Jesse a little nervous. "You did?"</p><p>His answer was a cocky grin, but his eyes suddenly seemed slightly nervous.</p><p>"Spit it out", McCree sighed, fearing the worst.</p><p>"My brother came to town and is in between jobs so I--"</p><p>"Hold on", Jesse choked out once he had caught up to the meaning of the words, "Your <em>brother</em>? As in, your asshole brother who sided with your asshole parents and who is, you know, an asshole?"</p><p>"He's <em>not</em> an asshole anymore!", Genji replied, exasperated, "I told you multiple times already. We've been texting for some weeks now."</p><p>"I know, but the last time you saw him he was a nasty asshole!", McCree countered. He was anything but glad to hear these news.</p><p>The green-haired man rolled his eyes. "I was an asshole, too. We were both young and stupid, but now we're adults, so <em>excuse me</em> for wanting to catch up with him and wanting to help him out with a job!"</p><p>McCree turned back to his work and grunted. This was not how he had imagined the evening to go. "You being an adult is exaggerated", he just murmured.</p><p>"Plus", Genji piped up once more, ignoring his comment, "The last time I met him, he was really nice and didn't stop apologizing." To McCree's suspicious squint, he added: "That was today."</p><p>The cowboy groaned. Great. "At least I know now why you were late."</p><p>He tried to not let it get to him that Genji hadn't told him about that meeting. Even though they were best friends, almost like brothers (like <em>good</em> brothers), they never put this kind of pressure on each other and respected each other's privacy and decisions.</p><p>"Actually", came the coughed out answer, "I was late because I accompanied him to Gabe to sign his contract."</p><p>"What?!" McCree actually slammed down his shaker and whipped his head to his friend.</p><p>His hands immediately shot up. "<em>See</em>? That's why I didn't tell you! I knew you would be against it! But even Zen said Hanzo has changed and--"</p><p>"Dude", McCree interrupted, rubbing his temples. Genji didn't say anything and waited for the cowboy to continue. And with a groaning sigh, he did. "It's not that. You <em>know</em> I fully support you. And, hell!" He exaggerated a shrug. "If he has changed, who am I to say he hasn't." Taking a deep breath, he added: "It was just unexpected and I'm not sure if I can treat 'im well, knowing what I know. I jus' don't want ya to hurt like ya did before... Also, this isn't only between you two, now, I'll have to work with the man."</p><p>The thought alone made him feel grumpy.</p><p>Genji looked sheepish. "Yeah, I know... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was just nervous about it and then it all went so fast." He paused for a moment and then grimaced. "I guess it's a dick move to, what is it? <em>Present you with a fait accompli.</em>"</p><p>"Oui oui, Monsieur Shimadá", McCree grumbled, but ruffled his hair in a well-practised motion. </p><p>He wasn't really angry with his friend, in fact, he really wished that the brothers repaired their relationship, but it was a lot to take in at once.</p><p>Genji laughed and batted his hand away, trying to smoothe his look again. "I deserved that."</p><p>"Table five?", Hana yelled into the squabble.</p><p>"Give me a second", Genji yelped and fished for a bottle.</p><p>Jesse peeked on the tablet, there was still one drink left for the order. "I got the Orgasm", he told his friend, already whipping out the glass and filling it with ice.</p><p>Genji grinned cheekily. "Only from thinking about working with my brother? Please, McCree."</p><p>That only earned him a glare. "Be happy if I manage ta not punch the guy when I see 'im."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Punching him was the last thing McCree wanted to do when he first laid eyes on Hanzo Shimada.</p><p>He had never bothered to ask what Genji's ass of a brother looked like, but sweet baby Jesus, he should have.</p><p>The moment that man strode into the bar, accompanied by the rather anxious-looking, green-haired bane of his existence, Jesse McCree knew he was doomed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The stage is set! This story will have around 4 chapters, including the prologue. Might add one if needed ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Get To Work!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, this has been with my mum for betaing for a while but then she visited me, so :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me", McCree muttered under his breath.</p><p>A pained whimper made him glimpse at Genji, who looked more nervous than he had ever seen him before. McCree would have felt bad for him, if he didn't have a bigger problem right then.</p><p>"I am really sorry, I swear", Genji whispered, hand hovering over McCree's arm as if wanting to touch him but not being sure if he would let him, "Gabe made the plan, I specifically requested to train him myself!"</p><p>McCree rubbed over his beard, already fed up with his work day, even though it had barely just begun. He said nothing, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to calm down. A deep sigh turned into a muffled groan.</p><p>"Listen, I had nothing to do with this", Genji hissed once more, now grabbing his arm, almost as if to stabilize himself more than McCree. "I'm sorry, really... It was Gabe, he--"</p><p>"I <em>know</em>", McCree finally grunted, not wanting to hear another apology from his friend who was clearly suffering through all of this in his own way. Turning to him, McCree sighed: "Did he say anythin' specific?"</p><p>"He only said that he has his reasons", Genji replied, despleasure written all over his face.</p><p>"Wow, very cryptic", Jesse deadpanned and rolled his eyes at the antics of their boss.</p><p>While Gabe was a good man at heart, he could be a real pain in the ass - and not the good kind. Jesus, McCree would really have to get laid if his thoughts managed to get there while reflecting on their grumpy manager.</p><p>Looking back to Genji, he almost startled at the rawness of his expression. He seemed years younger and desperate, fearing McCree's reaction, as if he knew he would snap at any moment.</p><p>It almost broke Jesse's heart. </p><p>It was then when he decided to at least give this shit show a try.</p><p>"Hey", he huffed, catching the small glimpse of hope on the other man's face, "I'll do it." </p><p>He could pinpoint the moment his brain worked through the words and cut the delighted squeal off before it could even start. "Now <em>go</em>, ya little ferret", McCree chuckled, "I've got work to do."</p><p>It didn't stop his friend from hugging him tightly, if clumsily, from the side, whispering happy "thank you"s and assaulting his cheek with little kisses. McCree batted him away and mussed his hair. "Fuck off", he grunted and pushed his face away, but grinned at the happiness he saw over Genji's face.</p><p>He was glad when Genji dutifully backed off. He didn't need his brother to see their affectionate display, not when he still had to see if his redemption was real or just an act.</p><p>The man in question stood only a couple of steps away, awkwardly staring at the wall on the other side of the room and trying hard to not appear as if he had heard everything - which he probably had, regarding the distance.</p><p>Another stern look with a wink at the end made the younger brother finally leave, but not without stopping in front of Hanzo and hissing something in Japanese, tapping his chest with a finger. The other one just nodded and mumbled a reply.</p><p>If the tension had been high before, then it only rose as the door of the bar fell close behind Genji.</p><p>Both men stood rigid for a second, staring at the stupid wall with the stupid poster of a tattooed lady riding a motorcycle.</p><p><em>I can do this</em>, Jesse thought and then <em>here goes nothing.</em></p><p>With a deep inhale of breath, he straightened his back and turned to Hanzo to say <em>something</em> to ease the tension and get them through the evening.</p><p>Before he could say anything, though, he found himself pierced by two hard, dark eyes in a determined face. Hanzo spoke up, with a rough voice.</p><p>"I am aware that you know everything that has happened. I can assure you that things have changed, but I understand that you mistrust me - rightfully so. Thank you for giving me a chance and for taking care of my brother when I should have."</p><p>His words were painfully forward and honest, without a trace of malice or deceitfulness. The intensity of the look in his eyes gave McCree goosebumps. Without his consent, he caught himself checking the other man out and finding that he liked what he saw a little too much. </p><p>He had <em>tried</em> to not ogle before, but facing him now in this proximity had him weak.</p><p>Sharp cheekbones, dark and slightly slanted eyes, thick eyebrows. Black hair with an undercut, the long part tied up except for a lock of hair that stylishly hung at the side of his face. The fuzz of the shorter hair flowed seamlessly into sideburns and beard, only growing thicker around his mouth for a tidy goatee. A bridge piercing adorned his prominent nose, small earrings left and right rounded the picture off. </p><p>And that was only his face. Through the simple, baggy hoodie, Jesse couldn't see much, but if he had, he might have died of visual overload.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Only the twitch in Hanzo's jaw and a couple of small blinks reminded McCree that he still had an answer to give, making the slightly smaller man skittish with his lack of response.</p><p>McCree was excellent in reading people and the man in front of him was nothing but honest and determined to make a good impression and have a second chance. He knew the hard look in his eyes all too well from countless days in the mirror after Gabe had caught him stealing his money to buy food and instead of turning him in, had asked if he would like to have a job to work for his money. Gabe had seen something in him back then and now he couldn't help but see something in the man he had sworn to give hell for the hardship he had caused in Genji's life.</p><p>So, deciding to go with his gut feeling and Genji's pleas, he held out his hand for the other to shake it. "Name's Jesse McCree, but I bet you already know that. Yes, I know what has happened, but it's not my place to forgive that. I trust Genji, so yeah. Don't make him regret it."</p><p>He had tried to make it sound like an actual warning, but the usual bite he could lay into his words was nowhere to be found. McCree would have cursed himself if Hanzo hadn't chosen that moment to take his hand in a tight grip, like a promise, nodding sternly and almost a tad too eagerly.</p><p>It was way too enchanting for McCree and <em>now</em> he cursed himself.</p><p>Retreating his hand, he cleared his throat. "So. Let's get started, shall we?" Another nod from Hanzo. "Yer in luck, it's Monday, which means fewer customers than on weekends, obviously." </p><p>He opened the small gate leading behind the bar and let Hanzo go first, forcing his eyes to not roam down the broad back in the hopes of checking out his ass. He did not have to know yet if Hanzo had a fine ass, wanting to keep as much of his sanity as he could, for now.</p><p>"Have you done something like this before?", McCree asked, voice a little rough from thinking about Hanzo's ass. Jesus.</p><p>The man shot him a curious look and tilted his head slightly to the side as if trying to figure him out. And was that a once-over? Jesse blinked.</p><p>"I have, in fact", Hanzo then replied, previous expression gone again, "I did have several odd jobs before coming to this town, once in a bar, but only for several weeks."</p><p>He didn't seem to want to explain the details and Jesse couldn't care less about it or anything about Hanzo's private life, for that matter. Or that's what he was trying to convince himself of.</p><p>"Great", he just said, "Then I don't have ta start with the basics. Still, if you have questions, ask away."</p><p>He then started explaining, from where everything was stored over how orders were handled to what their tasks were. Hanzo followed everything he said with intense focus, nodding and humming regularly and copying several motions McCree made, even if he didn't necessarily have to. It seemed as if he wanted to memorize as much as he could and Jesse caught himself smiling at his eagerness.</p><p>Schooling his expression once more, he said: "Ya don't have ta remember everythin' at once, now. Jus' ask if yer not sure."</p><p>Hanzo looked up to him from where he was squatting in front of a cupboard where the accessories for the fancier cocktails were. Those lashes were <em>long</em>, god damnit. "I will", he just answered.</p><p>"Great", McCree said, rubbing a hand over his face once and sighing.</p><p>He caught Hanzo's gaze, still firmly on him. Why did he stare so much? McCree wished he would have been more bothered and less flattered by it.</p><p>"I think you got it fer now", he then grunted, "We've got half an hour before we open and we're a little behind since I explained all the stuff to ya." He paused, gazing right back into those black voids that were way too captivating. "So let's change and finish prepping."</p><p>The phrasing shouldn't make him feel hot, but it did nonetheless.</p><p>"Gladly", the other man replied, smooth voice managing to make even that one word sound melodic.</p><p>Skies above, McCree was screwed.</p><p> </p><p>Funnily enough, it was smooth sailing from then on, McCree shooting orders at Hanzo and Hanzo following them without question. He was looking for any resistance, for anything that he could use to hold onto that grouchiness and mistrust he had felt towards the other man for years, but he felt it slip and evaporate with every humble task and every determined look.</p><p>Normally he would have been alone behind the counter until later in the evening, so between the two, they managed to get everything ready just as Hana arrived for her shift.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, obviously aware who the new colleague was. It had been the number one topic in their group chat since Genji had announced it on Sunday.</p><p>Hanzo straightened his back and looked at her with the same openness he had directed at McCree before. "Hello, I am Hanzo, Genji's brother. I am sure you have been informed about... Everything."</p><p>He winced at his own words, not as eloquent as when he had talked to McCree. The cowboy almost pitied him.</p><p>Hana's face remained unimpressed to someone who didn't know her, making Hanzo squirm slightly. But McCree knew what would come next, so <em>he</em> didn't yelp when she flung herself at Hanzo with a giggle. If Hanzo did, McCree wouldn't tell.</p><p>She hugged him briefly before shaking his hand, introducing herself brightly. "And yes, I know it all. But hey, shit happens, right?"</p><p>McCree wouldn't call it that, but Hana was still young and hopeful, so he didn't comment.</p><p>Hanzo made a motion that could have been a nod, but looked more like a confused jerk of his head. McCree chuckled to himself, which made Hanzo look at him, which in turn made McCree feel hot. Damn his intensity.</p><p>"Thank you", Hanzo then said, a small smile directed at the little lady.</p><p>If McCree thought that Hanzo was hot per se, the smile only boosted it. </p><p>Yep, that was it, he would never try and make Hanzo smile.</p><p> </p><p>Making Hanzo smile became the number one mission for the evening.</p><p>It started with a twitch of his mouth when they were safely behind the counter again, Hana cluttering with the the little lights on the tables, when McCree mumbled: "Don' hesitate ta tell her ta back off if she's botherin' ya. She can be a little... enthusiastic."</p><p>He didn't know why he told him that, but it was probably just his natural instinct to set people at ease, and seeing Hanzo struggle with Hana's energy had urged him to smooth it out again.</p><p>He hadn't expected the reaction, the small pull of the corners of Hanzo's mouth, when he said: "I did not mind. It was unexpected, yes, but a refreshing reaction." </p><p>He paired his words with a small glance towards McCree, but the tone and wording was soft and vague enough to leave him hanging, not sure if Hanzo was referring to how McCree himself had reacted previously.</p><p>"Is it now", was all McCree had to say, leaning on the counter, eyeing the man with curiosity.</p><p>Hanzo fully turned to him then, smile vanished but eyes still soft, and McCree couldn't help but assume it was because Hana had treated him so sweetly. A surge of regret and something like jealousy wafted through him. Was he too hard on him? Or not hard enough? How long would it take for McCree to be not hard on, but hard <em>because of</em> his best friend's brother?</p><p>Questions he would have to answer at a more convenient time, as Hanzo spoke up once more, dropping the subject.</p><p>"Am I to work in my clothes or do we have a uniform?"</p><p>It was a rethorical question, for sure, as McCree was already wearing their tight black shirt with the Overwatch emblem on the short sleeve.</p><p>"Uh, yeah", McCree answered dumbly, "Follow me."</p><p>He bit his lip to let some of the weird energy in him out and opened the back door to the hallway leading to worker exit, storages, their little toilet, the break room and the locker room, entering the latter.</p><p>He pointed at Akande's old locker. "This is yours and, uh, here are the shirts. Jus' look for one that fits."</p><p>He opened the cabinet that stored the shirts.</p><p>"Will you be alright?", his mouth asked without his permission.</p><p>Hanzo arched an eyebrow at him, an amused expression flickering over his face, and it all made McCree's gut clench deliciously. Even more so the words that followed: "I think I can change on my own, thank you - unless you want to help."</p><p>At least McCree had enough brainpower to just snort, roll his eyes and leave without another comment, autopilot walking him back to behind the counter. He thanked the stars that Hana was occupied in the other corner of the room, so he had enough time to process everything that had happened so far, ducking his head low and pretending to check the bottles once more.</p><p>What the actual fuck.</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>All this shit was unexpected and too much at once. Not that McCree was slow or had difficulties when adapting to new situations, but the clash of what he had calculated with and what had happened so far gave him whiplash.</p><p>A long exhale. <em>You're doing jus' <strong>fine</strong></em>, he told himself. And yeah, he would be.</p><p>Rubbing the soreness from his neck, eyes closed, he let the mental image of the quiet desert he grew up in calm his nerves. The picture he painted in moments like these was from the morning after the night he had run away from home. The sunrise had never been more beautiful, the air never as crisp, the quiet never more liberating.</p><p><em>The past is what it is</em>, he had thought back then and was thinking time and time again.</p><p>And what counted for him and all the shit he had been through should count for the man he would have to work with, now, too. The man who was trying so hard to earn this chance and the trust and sympathy and who had taken the risk of returning to his brother's life, including his friends who knew what had happened and who would no doubt not be too kind to him. And still, he was here, trying his best.</p><p>McCree gritted his teeth. Who was he to judge him? It was not that he didn't know how their childhood had been and how Hanzo must have suffered, too, if differently. McCree knew shitty childhoods all too well, that shared bitterness had been the cataclyst of Genji's and his friendship. </p><p>He decided then and there that he would trust Genji and give Hanzo the chance he deserved. He would treat him kindly until the man proved him otherwise.</p><p>It was a weight off his shoulders and the part of him that had a cunning eye for human nature yelled "finally" right in his gut, alongside a more primal, purring voice McCree didn't dare to listen to any further. Not yet, anyway.</p><p>His epiphany hadn't come a second too soon. Right at that moment, he heard Hana's patter of shoes coming closer, so he lifted his head and grinned for the first time this evening, really meaning it.</p><p>That only made Hana look suspicious. "I <em>actually</em> wanted to ask about your grouchiness from before, but seeing you now, I'm not so sure anymore." Then she clicked her tongue. "Are you just playing hard to get in front of our new, hot coworker?" Her grin was downright <em>evil</em>.</p><p>McCree wished that her words didn't stir that hot smouldering in his gut.</p><p>"Only because <em>you</em> are swoonin' over 'im doesn't mean I have ta", he replied and shrugged. "Besides, we both know what happened so ya can't blame me fer bein' a lil' cautious."</p><p>"Yeah yeah", she said, both knowing that he was right, but that this wasn't the time and space to continue this discussion further, "But he is hot though, isn't he?"</p><p>McCree snorted, but then dipped his head down and whispered: "Hell yeah."</p><p>She giggled as if he had just let her in on a secret and he winked in return, grinning once more.</p><p>The back door creaked. Hana immediately snapped out of it and casually said: "Yeah, he apparently quit because he wasn't allowed to encourage brawls in here. He said something stupid like 'humanity grows with conflict'."</p><p>"Huh, I'm not gonna miss the guy", McCree shrugged, playing along in Hana's maneuver. </p><p>He turned to Hanzo, as nonchalantly as possible, but the dry remark about how he couldn't possibly be worse than Akande got stuck in his throat. </p><p>Holy <em>hell</em> this man was gonna make his life and his dick harder than it had to be. McCree couldn't fucking <em>believe</em> that their stupid work shirt could make anyone look this devastatingly hot.</p><p>On the other hand, Hanzo could probably wear a potato sack and look stunning.</p><p>While McCree himself liked the cut of the shirt and thought it hugged his strong and sturdy body just right, Hanzo looked downright ridiculous. The thing seemed to be <em>made</em> for him, complimenting his figure as if carved from marble to fit the body of an ancient god. </p><p>Broad shoulders and a strong neck, the v-cut of the collar hinting at a muscular chest. He didn't have time to take in the shape of the arms much, because his eyes were captured by, holy shit, a tattoo that covered the entirety of his left arm. Blue and gold flashed in a pattern of scales and twists, seemingly writhing when Hanzo lifted the arm to scratch the back of his neck.</p><p>What was that about sensory overload?</p><p>Luckily, McCree was fast in taking it all in and snapping back out of it.</p><p>"I should've helped you after all, the shirt's inside out", McCree joked, thankful for his steady voice.</p><p>"It's <em>not</em>--", Hanzo started, briefly glimpsed down and then up again, eyes narrowed at McCree.</p><p>"Wow, <em>lame</em>", Hana said and then, to Hanzo, "Don't mind him, he thinks he's funny but actually isn't."</p><p>"Says the one who laughs most at my jokes", Jesse countered, leaning on the counter.</p><p>If Hanzo thought he was subtle in eyeing the length of Jesse's body, he was wrong. <em>Good</em>, the primal part purred.</p><p>"It's called <em>pity</em>, old man", Hana teased, sticking her tongue out.</p><p>McCree clutched his heart. "You wound me! Two blows with one stroke! I am done for!"</p><p>Hana laughed at that, to which he pulled up his eyebrows in victory.</p><p>"Now, now, missy", Hanzo suddenly said, "You should respect your elders."</p><p>"Hey, I'm not <em>that</em> old", McCree grunted good-naturedly.</p><p>"Why, how old are you then?", Hanzo asked.</p><p>Their eyes met and to McCree's surprise, he could see that behind the banter, there was genuine curiosity.</p><p>"28", he answered immediately, drawn in by the spell the other one put on him with those eyes, "You?"</p><p>"Ha, then I am the oldest here." He let it linger for a moment, before grinning and adding, "29."</p><p>McCree rolled his eyes. "Wow, oh wisest one. Don't let it get to yer head."</p><p>The front door chimed at that moment, announcing their first guests.</p><p>Hana threw McCree a <em>look</em>, one he was glad was not accompanied by the words that were undoubtetly on the tip of her tongue, and left to get the guests seated.</p><p>The two men watched the slender girl leave.</p><p>"She seems... Fierce", Hanzo mused, as if he wasn't totally aware of how gorgeous he looked.</p><p>McCree tried to snap his eyes away from the tattoo to his face, but skittered over those pecs. They looked so squeezable that McCree wanted to whine like an excited dog.</p><p>"She is, has to be with the lot of us", he confirmed while trying to school his expression into something that hopefully didn't look like he wanted to undress the man.</p><p>Hanzo's eyes flashed with something McCree didn't want to interpret and yet another smile, no, a <em>smirk</em> pulled at his mouth.</p><p>"Hey, it's true", McCree stated, turning to pick the tablet up to wait for the order and to not stare at the dark voids of Hanzo's eyes, or anything of him for that matter, "We're all oddballs here. Either yer one of 'em or you gotta learn ta deal with 'em."</p><p>"I see", the Japanese hummed, coming closer to check the tablet himself.</p><p>By the red desert, he even <em>smelled</em> great. McCree only barely managed to not take a deep whiff.</p><p>"Ah yeah, that's where the orders are sent to", he explained, subtly breathing through his nose to get more of that delicious smell.</p><p>Hanzo studied the tech for a moment. "Very modern", he then teased, smirk back in place.</p><p>"Sombra came up with it", McCree shrugged and at Hanzo's arched brow, he added: "You'll get ta know her soon enough, I reckon. 'n she probably already knows everything there is to know about you."</p><p>He grinned at the confused and vaguely alarmed look, but then the first order pinged.</p><p>"Let's see how ya handle the shaker, sweetheart", McCree drawled, pet name slipping off his tongue automatically, like it always did.</p><p>He tried to regret it, but the amused twinkle in Hanzo's eyes made him want to shower the man in all the pet names he could think of - and those were a lot.</p><p>"Don't be too hard on me, it has been a while", Hanzo said and started to gather the ingredients without missing a beat.</p><p>McCree was left to wonder if he had just imagined the innuendo and the purring undertone and actually, <em>really</em> had to get laid soon. A treacherous voice inside him pointed out that he didn't have to look far for this, but McCree successfully pushed it down, for now. He might come back to that voice when he was safely at home in his bed, though.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hanzo had two glasses lined up and filled with ice.</p><p>"When you click on the cocktail, there's even the recipe", McCree offered.</p><p>Checking the details, Hanzo hummed in pleased surprise and got to it, same determination and concentration than before, with a touch of sexiness that seemed to be inherent to him. </p><p>McCree almost choked at the sudden mental image of Hanzo delivering a handjob with the same expression. He bit the inside of his cheek hard and turned to the fridge to get the bottles of soft drinks to serve the other two guests. They would order cocktails soon enough, but starting with something non-alcoholic was not uncommon.</p><p>"Unless it gets more busy, I'd let you mix the drinks so you learn it while I do the rest. That fine with you?", he mumbled into the welcome chilliness of the fridge.</p><p>"Yes", Hanzo just answered, continuing to measure the alcohol and juices.</p><p>McCree grabbed the bottles and took a deep breath, the cold in his lungs grounding him.</p><p>"Great", he then said, filling the glasses and keeping an eye on Hanzo's motions.</p><p>His ridiculous hotness aside, he was doing relatively well. Of course, he was much slower and jerkier than McCree, but for someone with almost no experience, he was doing a mighty fine job.</p><p>"Looks good", McCree commented, unconciously wetting his lips and lingering on Hanzo's tattooed arm a tad too long. "Want me to show you the shakin' once?"</p><p>"Please", Hanzo replied, already handing him the shaker.</p><p>McCree smirked and clicked it in place, explaining with "like so" and "see here" what he was doing. He couldn't suppress the need to show off a little, flipping the shaker in his hands, motions practised and smooth until the cocktail landed in the glass. With a last twist and without spilling a single drop, he placed the equipment back down.</p><p>"Your turn", he grinned, winking at the man.</p><p>While Hanzo's interested focus had been on him before, now his expression changed into something darker, something that made McCree shudder internally.</p><p>"Very impressive, cowboy", he rumbled, picking the shaker up and rinsing it, "I might not be able to replicate it just yet."</p><p>The small side-eye and smirk only brightened McCree's grin. It was unfairly easy to quip back and forth with Hanzo and McCree stopped pretending that he didn't like it this way.</p><p>"Oh, take yer time", he replied, leaning on the counter with both elbows and batting his eyes at him.</p><p>Hanzo hummed and began clicking the shaker together. "Please interfere if I do something... wrong."</p><p><em>This</em> time, McCree was almost sure that the undertone was not imagined.</p><p>"Oh don' worry, I will", he mumbled, shamelessly dropping his gaze over that heavenly body before returning to the task he was doing. If Hanzo had noticed, he didn't show.</p><p>Nimble fingers wrapped around the equipment and then he started shaking, with a slight twist of his wrist with every motion that reminded McCree of the mental image he had had once more. At least he managed to snap his mouth shut when Hanzo glanced over to him.</p><p>McCree could have sworn that Hanzo had an air of cockiness in his eyes. He was baffled. Was the fucker <em>flirting</em> with him? </p><p>"That's an odd technique to shake", Hana's voice suddenly came over the counter, dry as the desert.</p><p>Hanzo quickly stopped the shaking, mouth in a tight line and eyes narrowed at the waitress, a hue of pink settling on his cheeks. He definintely had been flirting and McCree cursed himself once more.</p><p>"Hey, cut the man some slack", he growled at Hana, "It's his first day and he's learnin' fast."</p><p>He challenged her with his gaze, but she just laughed at him in her carefree way. "Relax, man. It's just always funny to watch someone take their first baby steps." She stuck her tongue out. "Remember Akande?"</p><p>McCree groaned. "Yeah well, Hanzo at least doesn't <em>destroy</em> the first shaker." Hana snickered. "Plus", McCree added, "With my teachin', Hanzo will be a legendary bartender in no time."</p><p>"How do you plan on teaching him something you know nothing about?", Hana grinned.</p><p>"You little--", McCree spluttered, but snorted out a laugh. Then he saw a group of people approaching through the slightly tinted window. "You better get ta work."</p><p>She glanced to the window and dutifully left, not without a last eyeroll towards her colleagues.</p><p>Watching her leave yet again, Hanzo suddenly piped up. "What changed your mind?"</p><p>Their eyes locked and McCree knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>"As I said", he breathed out, "I trust Genji. Also, your behaviour seems genuine enough."</p><p><em>To at least give you a chance</em>, he wanted to add, but Hanzo wasn't stupid. He was certainly able to read between the lines.</p><p>Judging the way his mouth curled up into a fine smile, McCree was right. Hanzo unfastened the shaker and poured the cocktail, decorating the glasses, all the while trying to not smile, or so it seemed.</p><p>How Hanzo managed to be endearing and sexy at the same time was beyond McCree.</p><p>All he knew was that he needed to get to know the man more and that he already got under his skin more than anyone ever had.</p><p>"Yer not off the hook yet, though", McCree heard himself say.</p><p>Hanzo shot him a wary glance and his shoulders seemed to tense slightly.</p><p>McCree barely managed to hold his earnest expression. "Not until ya manage ta prepare an Old Fashioned fer me that will suit my needs."</p><p>Hanzo's eyes narrowed for a moment, processing the words, before he smirked. "You're on", he just grumbled, eyes glinting with the challenge.</p><p>Maybe McCree was doomed, but he would go down with blazing guns and a raging boner-- <em>heart</em>. He had meant heart.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It seems that I can't write simple lusting, so I had to get the struggle with the past out of the way :D The next chapters will fulfill the tags, though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>